


Birthday Oumamori

by RayneyDreams



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Confessions, Kissing, M/M, Ouma's birthday, some very soft kisses yes...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneyDreams/pseuds/RayneyDreams
Summary: Saihara had struggled endlessly to find the perfect present for Ouma’s birthday. But now that the clown prince of lies drops by his abode without announcing himself, he thinks he has just the thing. Holding a little ritual together and confessing your feelings through a gift is scary, but… maybe it will be worth it.





	Birthday Oumamori

„A Birthday present for Ouma-kun? Hmm… oh, I know! He’s got a sweet tooth, right? I’m sure he’ll be happy if you buy him something sweet. Or maybe make him a cake?”

„I dunno, bro… you sure you wanna give him a present? I know you’re close, but what if he doesn’t appreciate your effort?”

„That lying little shit? Hiyaahaaa! Shithara needs to be pretty fuckin‘ desperate if he finally comes crawlin‘  to a big boobed genius like me! W-wait, where are you- “

„How should I know? I’ve… I’ve never been good at making presents. Besides, don’t you know him best anyway, Saihara?”

„This isn’t getting me anywhere, is it…”, Shuichi sighed deeply after he had asked so many of his friends for advice. Admittedly, some ideas had stuck to his mind for a while. Things he knew for sure Kokichi liked, candy, video games and pranks. But somehow, he felt doubtful. What if it came off as lazy or what if he accidentally got unlucky and picked something he really hated? Kokichi had made it clear that his birthday was important to him, but something told him he was treading on a dangerous path here. When Maki pointed out that he was the one who spent the most time with Kokichi, it had hit him like a truck. Flustered and speechless as he was, he couldn’t disprove her claim. Well, maybe he didn’t know him the best, but he did spend a lot of time with Kokichi…

Which really didn’t help with his decision. Endless possibilities swirled in his mind, followed by bright, genuine smiles directed at him and words of sweet gratitude, as well as soul-crushing disappointment. Truth be told, he was nervous. When they had first met, Shuichi didn’t know what to think of him. Kokichi was a mystery in every sense of the world, a riddle that he felt himself quickly drawn in by. Despite their many differences, their arguments and the raising of voices – somehow, they had worked through it all together over time. Somehow, he still felt a special fondness fill his heart to the brim whenever he heard the prankster’s voice.

He got upset, he got flustered, he got stern and called him out – but Kokichi did the same for him when he was at his lowest. The liar had proven so many times to be capable of blunt honesty if Shuichi needed to be slapped in the face, and gentle, soothing reassurance through subtle gestures and an understanding tone if he was lost. Truly, all words coming from Kokichi’s mouth could shine in any colour of the world. But all of them inevitably turned sweet like honey gathered from blossoming lavender.

 **[ TEXT: おうまくん]** Happy Birthday, Ouma-kun! I know you’re probably busy, but… wherever you are, I hope you’re having a great time.  
**[ TEXT: おうまくん]** do you have time to meet up later? I want to do something together if that’s alright.

Sending the second message was more nerve-wrecking than he had anticipated. It wasn’t out of the norm for him to ask if he was busy or not at this point and Kokichi oftentimes broke into his apartment without announcing himself beforehand. He chided himself for still not having installed stricter security measures – but then again, Kokichi was probably going to view it as another challenge to step up his game. He sighed, though he wasn’t truly upset.

Kokichi never meant any harm.

Shuichi had a habit of carrying his phone close and setting it on vibration, though this time he made an exception. He had sent the message at the stroke of midnight and despite chances of an answer arriving being low, he set his phone on loud as he made his way back to the spot in front of his TV. At this hour, he was usually stuck with his nose buried deep in a book, but today a murder mystery was on that fit his tastes. Truth be told, since he grew more comfortable with his own talent, it was easier for him to indulge in this genre and playfully improve his deduction skills in a way that was truly fun to him. During the quieter parts, he gathered the materials for Kokichi’s surprise and looked through them to calm his spirits. He had managed to collect a rather decent assortment of materials in all colours of the rainbow, which he was rather proud of.

Shuichi hugged the orca plushie in his arms tightly as he forced his attention back on the screen. Occasionally, his mind would wander, or he would glance at the phone, but the more time he spent without a sound disrupting his focus, the more he got absorbed by the scenario unfolding.

“No, wait… that contradicts the evidence they found at the beginning. If the culprit actually used the wire strap and attached it to the- ah…?” With his chin cupped in concentration, Shuichi paused. Was there a noise? He muted the movie for a second and listened close, but nothing the like followed. _It must’ve been my imagination then_ , he decided. He turned the volume back on and continued thinking out loud. “…if he attached it to the door handle, the scratches wouldn’t be this close to the metal plate. But why would they…-!?”

This time, he flinched. _A door._ Out of reflex, he muted the TV once more and sharpened his senses. The suspicious creaking of wood sent a shiver down his spine. He had definitely not imagined that door closing, even if the sound was rather subtle.

“…stay calm. You’re imagining it”, he mumbled and turned it back on. But this time, he got to his feet and approached the doorframe as quietly as his feet could carry him. With his phone safely stashed in his pocket, he scanned the corridor, but nothing caught his eye.

Is somebody here…?

Oh god. Kokichi had pulled a stunt like this before, but he still couldn’t help but be scared. What if it _wasn’t_ Kokichi? What if it **wasn’t** one of his pranks this time and someone had actually broken in? His uncle wasn’t home and if he wasn’t careful, then…

Shuichi forced himself to even his breath and focused on not making a sound. If he wanted to assure his safety, he had to get the keys, lock them in and then call the police. That was the only way to catch them and not get hurt. The corridor was dark, but the light of the screen in the living room snuck around the corners. He managed to cautiously inch closer to the entrance. Catching his breath in his throat when he heard another sound coming from the kitchen, he pushed himself to move closer.

His fingertips made contact with the cold metal of his keys hidden inside the pocket of his discarded jacket. Catching the metal within his palms, he pressed it together so they couldn’t slide and make a sound.

As soon as his hand touched the door lever, he was blinded by dazzling light.

“Chaaarge!”

“Augh! Wh- uueeeueee!”

Shuichi let out an embarrassing squeak and lost his grip around the keys which clattered on the ground. Two hands got a hold of his sides from behind and snuck below his shirt. It sent shivers down his spine and soon their destination became clear.

“W-wait! No, O…Ouma-kun! Aha-ahaha! S-stop it!”

“Nishishi… was Mr. Detective scared? Did I scare the shit out of you!? I wanna hear all about it!”

“Stop tickling! Tickles… eheh…heheh!”, Shuichi giggled breathlessly as Kokichi’s hands ravaged his sides, tickling him without abandon as if this were a serious attempt at murder. When he finally managed to turn around in his grasp, he found Kokichi in front of him, with his black, torn cloak fastened around his shoulders and the cap on his head threatening to fall. Kokichi’s eyes widened when Shuichi raised his hands as if he immediately smelled danger.

“I won’t let you escape this time, Ouma-kun!”, Shuichi exclaimed and right when the prankster jumped back and spun on his heels, he already pushed himself forward to run after the other.

“I’d like to see your lame ass try, detective!”, Kokichi stuck his tongue out as he briefly turned his head, before rounding the corner to the bedroom. Shuichi followed suit, only two steps behind with an elated expression on his face. His heart was hammering hard in his chest. The realisation that no danger had lurked in the shadows turned his nervousness into relief. Still, he was going to get a harsh scolding for that one.

Kokichi almost stumbled over his own cloak but barely managed to jump onto Shuichi’s bed in time. Shuichi extended a hand to grab his arm, but Kokichi was swift as the wind, twisting right in time to evade and backed off. “Dammit!” But Shuichi wasn’t going to give up and soon, he had chased him up and down through the various rooms of his little home. It couldn’t be so hard to catch him, right? But Kokichi made perfect use of his size and always zoomed past him, almost making him trip every two seconds.

“Ready to finally give up!? You’ll never catch me if you don- hiyeeeh!”, a girly screech broke past his lips as Kokichi finally tripped on his cloak and fell. Shuichi’s eyes widened and he struggled to catch him in the last second, yet his arm missed – and the prankster hardly collided with the ground.

It was anticlimactic. Shuichi still held his hands in the air when he realised his attempt was a failure. Their gazes met. The corners of Kokichi’s mouth twitched and tears started swelling in his big, lavender eyes.

“Please…”, Shuichi breathed out, sensing the impending doom, “…please don’t cry.”

“WAAAHHH! SHUMAI DIDN’T CATCH ME AND NOW EVERYTHING HURTS! IT HUUURTS!”

“Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay…”

Crocodile tears. Nonetheless, his gut told him to treat this seriously. He had learned that whenever Kokichi cried, he reacted in a surprisingly genuine way if you treated him with care. It was impossible for harsh reactions like that to be true, but Shuichi had learned that every lie had an ounce of honesty hidden below. He knelt on the ground and carefully helped Kokichi sit up, the other furiously rubbing the tears from his eyes.

“Does it hurt somewhere?”

“Uh-huh! Right here! Because you’re such a big meanie!” The liar’s face was distorted by pain when he stabned an accusing finger right at his heart. **There.** _That’s where you hurt me_ , it said. Shuichi repressed the upcoming smile tugging at his lips and forced his expression to remain calm and caring.

“Sorry, Ouma-kun’s heart… I knew he’d stumble over his own feet right on this part of the floor, so I should’ve put it somewhere el- ouch!”

“Hmmph.”

Kokichi boxed him with his elbow, turned his head and pouted. The tips of his purple hair swung with every movement of his head. Shuichi found it so endearing. Everything from the small pout, to the feigned anger, to the way he crossed his arms in front of his puffed out chest. He had to fight the urge to hug him and chose another approach instead.

“Happy Birthday, Ouma-kun… I’m glad you came.”

“Well, duh. I sure hope so! I came all this way, just because I knew you’d be lonely and waiting for my reply.”

“T-that’s not what this was about at all!”, Shuichi flailed his hands in defence and furiously shook his head.

“Sure, keep telling yourself that. I put so much effort into my entrance and now my butt hurts. Shumai’s so inconsiderate for not kissing it better.”

“…”

Kokichi glared at him. Greyish gold met pale purple.

“Did… you just tell me to-“

“Anyway, what did you wanna talk about? It sounded like there’s something super important you wanna tell me!”, Kokichi sharply interrupted and scooted closer as if all previous pain was gone. _But, of course._ Let’s switch an awkward topic of Kokichi’s to an awkward topic of his own. A classic. He took a deep breath.

“Ah… I just thought… it’s your birthday today, so I wanted to ask if you’d like to do something together.”

He averted his gaze quickly, only to feel Kokichi’s still boring into him. He shifted on his spot on the ground and realised he hadn’t closed the box with materials for the surprise. It was still resting next to the pillow he had previously sat on and by now the credits of the movie were rolling on the screen. Dammit, now he completely missed the reveal at the end.

“Well, I sure hope it’s nothing we need to go outside for. I’ve been running up and down Tokyo for the last two hours just to get over here! But, that’s a lie. If I told you of the top secret mission I was on, I’d have to cut your tongue out for real this time- oh, wait.” A devious smirk crept on Kokichi’s lips and he made a show out of slowly crawling closer, reaching for Shuichi’s face. “Why don’t you come a little closer. I want to try a little something…”

“No! Ouma-kun, stay back! If you do that, you’ll never get your surprise!”

“Surprise?”

Now _that_ had caught his attention.

“My beloved Shumai prepared a surprise for me?”

Shuichi swallowed thickly. Kokichi’s blank expression was unreadable to most, but he managed to catch the hidden spark of intrigue in his eyes. “I thought you’d know I hate surprises by now. But that’s another lie, too. Colour me curious! I hope you won’t waste my time again on this one.”

“Ah… that’s… a lie too, isn’t it?”, Shuichi asked with an awkward smile on his lips, yet Kokichi only clicked his tongue and continued: “So, what is it?”

He was already getting nervous. Either way… no, he wasn’t going to back down on this. He had put so much thought and effort into the surprise and he wasn’t going to let it go to waste. Even if… Kokichi might not like it at all. Even if… it would ruin all of Shuichi’s next year. He wanted to try and that was decided.

“I’d… like to do something with you. Perhaps let’s call it an activity. It’s, ah, a little more complicated. Is it alright if I explain as we go…?”

Kokichi let out a pondering hum as if considering his options. A patient wait later, the prankster suddenly perked up and gave him an excited nod. “Mh! I’m sure you’re aware I’ll go back on my threat if you mess up. Give it the best you’ve got, Saihara-chan~!”

“That’s not exactly reassuring, but… I will.”

It was around two in the morning now. The stars shone brightly outside the window, the sky only covered by a few pillowy clouds. Shuichi had left his curtains open, since he enjoyed the view of the night sky. Only the TV screen shed some light on their surroundings, so he got to his feed, turned it off and instead lit a floor lamp that spread a gentle, warm light inside the room. For a small moment he excused himself, closed the secret box and made tea for them, as well as getting a pair of blankets.

Kokichi seemed impatient when he returned. The prankster had busied himself with scanning one of Shuichi’s bookshelves and soon complained about all of them being written in Japanese. What was he looking for anyway…? But the other soon scurried closer as he placed their tea on the ground and offered Kokichi a blanket. Shuichi barely spoke throughout the procedure and it made a calm atmosphere settle across them both. As the detective warmed his hands on the cup, Kokichi decided it was time to rid himself of his cloak, hat and finally to Shuichi’s great surprise, even his scarf. It gave off the feeling of something sacred. He had only seen his neck once or twice before and hadn’t dared to asked why. He could tell that it was a sensitive issue. Maybe it was similar to the feeling of Shuichi’s hat – by now it wasn’t as strongly associated to fear anymore, but it nonetheless offered him a sense of comfort and security that he sometimes felt vulnerable without.

“So… what did you have in mind? Shumai’s making me feel all tense.”

Kokichi teased him with a playfulness that suggested he didn’t mind too much. Shuichi took another breath, nodded and revealed the box once more, now finally opening it and showcasing its contents. He encouraged himself to be assertive and lead them forward. Today, they were going to switch roles.

“We’re… going to make something together today. I don’t know if you’ve done this before, so tell me if I’m stepping out of line.”

Kokichi nodded quietly, a sign for him to go on.

“I want to make Omamori with you. So I got some things…” He lifted different contents from the box and spread them on the ground. Scraps of fabric with elaborate embroidery, nylon cords, coloured paper and paper punchers, threads and needles, rice, thin cardboard and more. He had crafted Omamori before as a child. But once more, he realised he knew nothing about Kokichi’s past. Neither where he came from, nor where he went, whom he lived with or if he had always been alone. Shuichi subtly shook his head as if to rid himself of these thoughts and continued.

“I’ll guide you through the different steps so we can both make one together. Is that alright?”

“Hmm…”

Kokichi’s signature smile was stuck to his face but he seemed to carefully consider his options once more. Maybe he had a feeling, maybe he could already tell where this was going. The notion of that possibility made his throat dry and his heartbeat quicken, but he steeled his nerves and waited. Finally, Kokichi nodded.

“Mh, sure! There’s no harm in it, right? I haven’t done this sort of stuff in so looong… I’m sure it’s gonna make us feel nostalgic, eh?”

“Well, perhaps… have you done this sort of thing before? Ah, you best start by choosing a fabric”, he started to explain and spread the different types in front of them. It was expensive, but his assortment was decent, so he was sure they’d find something that suited their tastes. They both started feeling the material, trying to find what they might like best.

“Nope. I’ve never touched these in my whole life, but I’ve watched other people do it. Silly stuff like crafting things isn’t part of my schedule, that’s up to my goons.”

“Does that mean the members of your organisation take care of all your evil pranks?”

“Yup, exactly! My, Shumai’s sure quick-witted today! But, that’s a lie. Of course, as the leader, there’s no way I won’t dirty my own hands. That’s what’s most fun, after all.”

Shuichi smiled as Kokichi uttered a wheezing giggle.

“You’ll want to cut a piece of cardboard in the shape of a tag… and then we need to cut the fabric, so we have just enough space to sew it from the inside. Like this…”

Shuichi scooted closer and showed him how to do it, though Kokichi’s quick reaction gave away that he already knew what to do. Fabric got divided by sharp scissors after they had both shaped a tag to their liking. Those were going to hold a prayer, a wish that was supposed to bless them in the future. One secret, since once an Omamori prayer got sewn shut into its little sachet, it may never be opened or otherwise the protective luck charm inside loses its power.

“Next, we’ll have to flip it, so the pattern is on the inside… and then you start sewing the bottom and the edge shut.”

They went quiet. To his surprise, Kokichi only nodded and did as he was told. The gentle light of the lamp enveloped their silhouettes and drew a play of shadows onto the ground as they kept their hands working, crafting a charm that was supposed to bring nothing but good luck. Yet, despite the comfortable silence, Shuichi couldn’t help but feel the excitement lowly simmering in the pit of his stomach. As he was lost in thought, his thumb rubbed across the silky soft fabric he had chosen. One of a dark blue hue with golden glistening thread that drew the sun and her flowers across the surface. It faintly reflected the light shining upon. _Sunbathing._ It reminded him of Kokichi. Whenever the sunlight danced across his body, his hair shone a brighter colour that resembled the delighted glow in his eyes. Taking a walk together and discussing everything and nothing at once was so much fun.

Without realising it, a gentle smile had sought its way onto Shuichi’s lips. He threaded the needle up and down, up and down through the fabric, trying his best to make his efforts visible… filling every stitch with a brilliant spark of his own feelings. Kokichi seemed to notice, since his expression remained calm and he motioned to do the same. A secret glance revealed he had chosen one that resembled Shuichi’s choice, as if he had sensed it. A dark purple fabric adorned by silver threads kissing moonlight and the stars.

“Don’t finish it just yet. You tie a knot and then you flip it inside out… like this, so the pattern becomes fully visible again.”

Kokichi hummed, tied a knot and cut the thread, but seemed to clumsily struggle at the last order. After a long moment he pouted and threw a demanding stare in Shuichi’s direction.

“You gotta help me with that, it doesn’t work.”

“U-um, sure…”, Shuichi reached out to take the sachet, but Kokichi didn’t let go. His fingers rested upon Kokichi’s pale ones and a faint blush rose to his cheeks as he continued to help him like this. Once they finished it together, the silvery lines reflected in Kokichi’s eyes and his face lit up. “That’s way better! Thanks, Saihara-chan.”

“Ah… we’re far from done, though. Just ask me if it gets too difficult, okay?” He wouldn’t dare say, but Kokichi’s words encouraged him to continue. Together, they made a hole through the top of the tag and the fabric, before revealing the tag once more. Shuichi fetched writing utensils for them and handed some to Kokichi.

“Shumai planned this out so well. I’m sure you’re gonna tell me what I should write, too!”

“Ah, no…”, Shuichi shook his head. He felt heat creep onto his cheeks once more but shook his embarrassment off to continue. “Can you… write something for me? Something good you wish to happen for me, maybe… if there’s anything, that is.”

“Shumai says that as if there isn’t anything good to wish for him.”

“Eh?”

They stared at each other for a long minute. Kokichi’s expression was dead serious and it reminded him of the many times the prankster had told him ‘ _Confidence would suit you, you know?’_

“Al…right. Um…”, he cleared his throat and tried for it again with more firmness,” I’d like you to write a wish for me on it, so we can trade later.”

“Trade? Are we making these for each other, then? Nishishi, I knew it! Shumai’s truly as cheesy as it gets. Are you trying to get my blessing?”

“T-that’s… Ouma-kun! I see what you’re doing, you’re just trying to make me slip up. But I won’t let it work this time!”

Kokichi snickered deviously and caused Shuichi to pout. Whatever, he was right. Different kinds of Omamori brought different kinds of luck and if someone else gave you one as a present, it was truly a special occasion. It expressed their thoughts for you, their wish for you to be protected and live a wholesome life. Yet, Shuichi hadn’t lost a single word about what type of Omamori these were going to be. There were countless types, popular ones containing Ofuda, or prayers, that were meant to protect your family, grant you success or safety in traffic. But none of these were what he was planning for… which was exactly why he was so nervous.

“Just… think about it. It doesn’t have to be much, okay? Just… something that comes to mind if you think of me.”

For some reason, Kokichi smiled. Shuichi tried his best to focus on his own ofuda, though he struggled to find something fitting. So many feelings swirled inside his chest, so many things he wished for Kokichi, all touched by the gentle spirit of love. It only made his blush and the confused mess inside his head grow, so it took him much longer than expected to find something. And since an Omamori lost its effect if the Ofuda inside wasn’t secret anymore, Shuichi used his left hand as a cover as he started to draw the kanji of his choice carefully onto the tag he had crafted.

It took a while for them to dry. Kokichi had a similar concern. But when he was sure the ink wouldn’t smudge anymore, he flipped it around and asked Kokichi to do the same. It was strange that the other hadn’t complained yet, but he was rather happy about it. Maybe the liar was just too curious about the purpose of this, judging by the curiosity marking his features.

They both placed the Ofuda inside the sachet and then Shuichi motioned towards the rice, paper, paper pushers and cotton stuffing with a small smile on his lips.

“You can fill it with whatever you like. Heheh, I thought Ouma-kun might like the stars the most.”

“Cuz I’m a star? Ding di-ding ding! You’re correct! Or, are you? Maybe I’ll fill your charm with little doodles of Iruma-chan instead, so that you’ll be punished for the rest of your life.”

“You do know these are supposed to only be kept for a year, right?”

“Well, then we just gotta make another one next year.”

Shuichi almost choked at his nonchalant reply. He was about to open his mouth, but then grew silent and continued to furiously pull apart the cotton stuffing instead. _Ah._ He wanted to do this again next year. Did that mean he was having fun?

Kokichi indeed enjoyed cutting out little shapes of paper with the pushers. Stars, hearts, cats, all sorts of cute things. He used the opportunity to tease Shuichi since he ‘ _was such a cheesy detective with a soft spot for anything cute’_ , which got him an upset whine in response. However, Shuichi was just as eager. Sometimes they almost threw over the materials, fought over the paper pushers. Kokichi spilled the dry rice over the ground when he merrily threatened Shuichi with another tickle attack. Finally, their charm was stuffed and sewn shut and they moved onto the next part – tying the Omamori’s signature knot. Shuichi offered to show him how to braid it too and Kokichi jumped at the opportunity, which made his smile widen.

They were having so much fun. It made Shuichi feel all fluffy inside.

“Now you tie two knots on the back… that’s it. We’re done.”

They turned out beautiful. Their hands touched when they held the charms next to each other, looking curiously at what they had crafted. They had put so much effort into their work together and it made Shuichi feel truly, oh-so-happy. Maybe Kokichi would never openly admit it, but it was visible that his assumption was correct – he had enjoyed himself and taken this seriously. But now…

“Wow, that’s it…? Aww maaan, I thought you had something bigger planned than this…”, Kokichi’s rejected sigh harshly reminded him of what he actually planned to do with these. The last missing part was still slumbering at the bottom of the box, the symbol that would give away what kind of Omamori these were. Finally, it would make Shuichi’s intention obvious.

“Can you, ah… close your eyes for a moment? There’s one last thing I need to do.”

“Do I have to? Geez, I’m getting impatient. You bored me so long now, I wanna get to it already!”

“Ouma-kun! I promise we’re done after this. Just…. Please. Bear with me.”

It was such a sincere request, it made Kokichi blink and then close his eyes with a sigh. “You better hurry.”

“I’m on it.”

That, he was. He quickly grabbed the last object – a small plastic bag filled with stripes of embroidery, all adorned by the kanji that were going to finish their charms. With fabric adhesive, he started covering their backs and stuck one on each of the sachets they had crafted. After gently pressing them together and waiting for the glue to try, Shuichi was sure nothing could go wrong at this point.

The worst that could happen was… Kokichi’s rejection.

Not such a big deal, right? He had mentally prepared for this. He almost let out a bitter laugh at the thought. If the Omamori was to last for a year, he’d be doomed by bad feelings. He hoped that wouldn’t be the case, but insecurities were starting to nag at his heart.

“Are you done alreadyyy? My feet are falling asleep…”

“Ah, wait! Just a second…” he quickly placed the luck charm Kokichi had made in front of the prankster and then clutched his own against his heart. Taking a deep breath, he finally said the magic words.

“…open your eyes now.”

Kokichi complied. His lavender eyes fluttered open and filled with wonder as he eagerly tried to discover what Shuichi had finished with. But before he could find it, the detective already extended his hands… and bowed his head before him. Raven hair almost completely covered his face as he held open his palms towards Kokichi in an almost devout gesture, as if Kokichi was a king and Shuichi had come to make an offering. An offering of his heart. Kokichi read the words that were now firmly connected to the charm. His birthday present.

_Enmusubi… a charm either be worn by yourself or by two. If worn by yourself, it is supposed to bring you luck in romantic love, so you may find your soulmate someday._

_If worn as a pair, it shall bring couples happiness in their relationship and thus strengthen their bond for eternity._

Shuichi’s breath hitched at the silence he received. From this angle, he couldn’t see Kokichi’s expression, and he was horribly scared to do so. Never had his heart hammered harder in his chest and he swallowed the nervousness forming a lump of lead in his throat.

“Happy Birthday, Ouma-kun. I…”

Shuichi finally raised his head. His cheeks were painted a rosy pink that spoke of embarrassment, longing and hidden determination. The sincerity in his voice made shivers run down Kokichi’s spine.

“I wanted to… give you this. I thought long and hard about what gift to give you, but nothing seemed to cut it. But I finally found something, so… if you want to accept my charm and give me yours in return, I’ll carry it with me wherever I go. Because… because I want Ouma-kun to know that no matter how much time passes and that no matter how much closer I get to his truth…”

A sudden rush of bravery strengthened him.

“You could never bore me. I know you try hard so I won’t lose interest, but that’s never going to happen. Since I’ve gotten to know you, I realised that I’ve never met anyone as unique and fascinating as you are. So I want to give this to you as a sign that no matter what… I’ll always remember you and the time we spent together.”

That was his honesty, this were his feelings. He had presented his heart to him on a silver platter and no matter what the decision may be… he was going to accept it and never regret. Maybe declaring one’s love for another was scary. Yet… it was strangely empowering, too. His love for him gave him this strength and he was proud of his feelings.

“Saihara-chan is… truly an idiot.”

Kokichi’s expression remained unreadable. A blanket of neutrality covered his features, devoid of any emotion, empty of thought. With Shuichi still offering him the charm… Kokichi extended his hands. Carefully, he touched Shuichi’s fingers from below, gently cupping his hands. When his lavender eyes grasped every detail of the gift offered to him, everything about him became… soft. The tension seeped from his body, his shoulders went slack. Slowly, his eyes were filled by something. Something Shuichi could only describe as… an all-consuming warmth. It was a feeling so intense and honest, it made his heart threaten to leap out of his chest.

“You know what these mean, don’t you?”, the leader inquired, already aware of the answer, “I doubt Saihara-chan would carelessly give this to anyone, so… why?”

Shuichi’s eyes widened as he didn’t understand the question.

“Why… what?”

“Ugh.”

Kokichi scowled and looked away. He took a deep breath and calmed himself.

“Why… would you give this to someone like me? Is this a joke?”

“Wait… what? Why would it be…”

“Because whoever would say no to that coming from someone like you… _truly_ must be insane. Saihara-chan… listen to me”, Kokichi’s demeanour softened and he gently closed his hands around Shuichi’s. However, his words set a striking contrast, for they were a whispered, dangerous warning.  

“A supreme leader like me brings nothing but trouble and you know that. Everyone knows, even I do. Confessing to someone like me is suicidal. I might up and leave in a day and only come back in two months. I might make you cry right here, right now. You should give this to someone else.”

Shuichi stared. Kokichi’s hands were warm around his own, but now they filled him with nothing but an icky, upset feeling. As he furrowed his brows, he shook his head.

“You’re… being selfish, Ouma-kun.”

“Eh?”

After all of this, he finally had the right words sitting on the tip of his tongue. He wasn’t going to give up now.

“No… I know you’re worried. But you know I’m telling the truth, don’t you?”, gently, ever so gently, he pushed on. “But… Ouma-kun is lying, isn’t he? Because you don’t care about what others think. Because you do as you please… isn’t that what you always say? Then why… are you still pushing me away?”, he cut softly through his lies like a swift blade.

“Back then, you invited me… you asked me to stay by your side and find out who you really are. I know I’m still far away from that goal, but… everything you’ve shown me so far is so precious to me. The time we spent together, everything I’ve learned from you… I won’t let you go any longer. You want me to trust you, don’t you? Then…”

Shuichi carefully pushed the charm into Kokichi’s hands. He had a choice. But he wanted to show him that either way… it was okay.

“I trust you.”

_So please accept my hand as I extend it to your reach._

By now he could see, his words had shaken something deep within Kokichi’s core. His eyes widened, pupils dilated as if he was an animal caught in the headlights of a car. But right when the urge to run became overwhelming, that smile drew him near.

The gentle smile on Shuichi’s lips as he offered him his heart. Adorned by sincerity, warmth and gentle care, Kokichi felt himself drawn closer.

“Saihara-chan…”

Carefully, he pulled it closer until Shuichi’s hands were out of reach. Kokichi studied the charm resting in his palms, as if he wanted to engrave it into his memory. A night sky, yet adorned by the golden sun and the flowers blooming below her. Was such an idyllic view really a thing he deserved? With his constant up and downs, with his confusing emotions, with his cold and calculating tendencies covering up a meek someone.

Maybe he could learn to believe that. That he deserved this and that the love he received was sincere. Maybe something he could learn to _accept_ , too.

“Shumai’s so cheesy, you know… I thought you were going to give me a good ol’ gift, but you totally overdid it. You’re stealing my job, silly”, he huffed, but then shot him a smile so bright it was dazzling.

“Aren’t you going to take yours?”

Kokichi picked up the Omamori he had made himself and offered it to Shuichi, who was sitting before him, absolutely baffled. Stunned speechless as he was, Kokichi’s smile only brightened until finally, their hands touched. Shuichi accepted the charm and looked at it, before he hurriedly rubbed over his eyes with the back of his hand.

“S-sorry, I’m… I’m alright, give me a moment.”

“…”

Kokichi’s body stiffened as he tried to make out if those were sad tears. His shoulders slacked when he saw the smile still lingering on Shuichi’s lips. When he raised his gaze from the ground, Kokichi welcomed him with fondness.

“Stop crying. Just this once, I’ll admit Shumai has convinced me, okay? So… you don’t have to be worried. And that’s not a lie.”

Shuichi chuckled softly and nodded, wiping the remaining tears from his face. Such a crybaby.

“Saihara-chan…?”

“Huh?”

Kokichi moved closer until he was sitting before him, their legs almost touching. Shuichi had never seen such a tender look on the liar’s face.

“Are you sure about this? I know you said you trust me, but I want you to say it again.”

Their gaze’s locked and Shuichi felt as if he was asking for permission for something. Regardless… he didn’t feel any fear. Despite their proximity and Kokichi’s expressive eyes lingering on him, he didn’t feel hesitation.

“Yes. I’m sure… that’s a promise.”

Something within Kokichi shattered into a million, beautiful pieces.

“Aren’t you going to come closer, then? Aren’t you going to touch me…?”

Shuichi’s cheeks burned as Kokichi scooted closer, until he finally rested his hands on his shoulders and their faces were mere inches apart. It was mind-numbing, the warmth emanating from his body, the sultry tone of his voice, that longing gaze luring him closer. He could drown in these deep, bottomless eyes.

“Aren’t you going to… kiss me…?”

No longer could he resist nor deny it. Shuichi reached out, not being able to hold back the dam of feelings that was sent crushing down by those words. Kokichi’s cheek was smooth and soft against the tips of his fingers and he cupped it fully. Carefully, he drew him in until their foreheads were touching. The feeling of Kokichi’s hot breath tickling his skin caused rippling waves of delight to rush through his body.

It was a tender caress. Their lips united and sent shivers down Shuichi’s spine as he finally embraced the one he loved and drunk up the feeling as if he wanted to drown. Kokichi’s arms wrapped around his neck and a hand got tangled in his hair as Shuichi carefully leaned back, only to try once more. Their second kiss lasted longer, their lips snug and warm against each other. Kokichi’s lips were plush and soft, but knowing who they belonged to, holding the one he had been longing for so much was what sparked fireworks inside him and set his world aflame. An almost inaudible, pleased sigh broke past Kokichi’s lips that was so endearing, Shuichi couldn’t help but break their touch and speak.

“I love you, Ouma-kun. I-I…”, he clumsily blurted out and struggled to fight back his embarrassment. “I don’t know anything about this, but… I know for sure that I- “

“…Shuichi.”

His eyes widened when he felt a finger rest against his lips.

“Take a deep breath.”

 _Ah._ Kokichi’s cheeks were burning and he looked overwhelmed by feelings. Shuichi nodded and complied. All the while, he couldn’t part from Kokichi’s eyes, so deep with emotion, so deep with hidden intent, and yet so warm and welcoming. When both had calmed down after a minute, Kokichi retracted his finger and spoke ever so quietly.

“Stop thinking so hard. I lied, you know…? Nishishi… Shumai was right, I was being selfish. But… that’s just how I am, I suppose. Since… I want your eyes only to be on me… Saihara-chan can do whatever he wants to me. Since… you’ve stolen my heart long ago. And that’s not a lie.”

The puzzle pieces fell together, and they fit perfectly. A lot were still missing, but Shuichi was determined to uncover every single one. Even if the puzzle changed over time, even if it turned out to be a never-ending heist… maybe Kokichi was right. Maybe a red string of fate had tied them together and Shuichi had clumsily tripped his foot.

But he was more than alright with that.

Instead of thinking, he took Kokichi’s words to heart and leaned in once more. As their lips connected, it filled their hearts with affection and care – making their bond glow like the evening sun and the early moon kissing each other goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading if you've come all the way... I had so much fun writing this fic. I feel content, I really liked my idea and I hope I made you smile as much as I did while writing this. I'd be happy if you could let me know in the comments if I managed to pull that off!
> 
> Happy Birthday, Ouma! The best day to our local rat and clown prince of lies.


End file.
